Nada en común
by PukitChan
Summary: Ellos realmente no se parecían en nada… hasta que notó la manera en la que Draco sujetaba una copa de agua.


_Harry Potter pertenece a Jo y yo escribo en mis noches de insomnio. Larga vida a todos los noctámbulos._

 **Advertencias:** Ligera mención de slash.

* * *

 **Nada en común**

Por:

PukitChan

No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido. Aunque, quizá, lo correcto sería decir que no sabía _cómo_ había ocurrido.

Toda su vida, Albus Dumbledore se jactó de ser una persona observadora. Y, de hecho, lo era. Nunca había tenido problemas para descubrir a alguien bajo una capa de invisibilidad, ni existía secreto que permaneciera escondido ante sus oídos durante mucho tiempo; él analizaba todo con cuidado, metódicamente, y era un mago extraordinario.

Sin embargo, en cuanto a sentimientos... solía ser bastante ciego.

Tal vez por eso le tomó tanto tiempo comprenderlo.

Al principio había sido rivalidad. Esa había sido fácil de notar, claro. Todo el mundo lo había percibido: peleas, insultos, rencor… por alguna extraña razón, las cosas negativas parecían ser más obvias que las positivas; llamaban más la atención.

Y él sonreía porque, sí, le parecía gracioso. Era como ver una vieja película, una de sus favoritas y que más nostalgia le producía. Si bien los motivos y las circunstancias eran diferentes, Harry Potter detestaba a Draco Malfoy con la misma ferocidad con la que su padre, James, había molestado a Severus Snape. Eran personas apasionadas y no era difícil averiguar el porqué de tanta rivalidad. Pero, a pesar de estas coincidencias, de esta manía de ser quien eres sin olvidar a tus seres queridos, lo que ocurría entre Harry y Draco parecía ser, al mismo tiempo, distinto. Muy distinto. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ambos, de alguna manera u otra, siempre estaban pendientes el uno del otro, y cuando uno no lo estaba, el otro aparecía para exigirle su atención.

Fue entonces cuando Albus comenzó a mirar mejor.

Y decidió observar con mayor atención a Draco.

Sinceramente, no se sorprendió por lo que descubrió.

Malfoy era malcriado, claro. Tenía la idea de que era superior, por supuesto. Era un joven arrogante y despreocupado. Todo lo que Harry no debía ser y que por eso Albus terminó alejándolo de su mundo. Básicamente, Draco no parecía ser alguien de quien debía preocuparse… hasta que lo vio sujetando una copa de agua.

 _Una maldita copa de agua._

Ocurrió durante uno de los tantos desayunos rodeados de fantasmas y aromas dulces. Draco, aún adormilado y maldiciendo la tarea que había olvidado hacer, tenía a su lado una copa de agua. No de jugo de calabaza ni un té improvisado. Era simple agua. Sujetó la copa con cuidado, con delicadeza, y no por arrogancia o deseos de sentirse superior, sino por el simple hábito de haber sido educado así. Sus dedos se aferraban a la copa en un movimiento tan armónico que Albus, impresionado, lo miró detenidamente aunque nadie, ni el mismo implicado, se percató de ello.

Era solo un detalle. Un mínimo detalle que le dio un vuelco a su alma: Draco sujetaba una copa de la misma forma en la que Gellert lo hacía.

Y por eso, por ese ridículo momento, el corazón de Albus viajó al pasado y sus latidos se perturbaron, obligándolo a mirar de una manera distinta: con más emociones que planes para el futuro, con más sentimientos que villanos a los cuales derrotar. Porque, a partir de ese instante y para desgracia de su corazón roto lleno de tristeza y soledad, Albus los comenzó a comparar, inclusive si ellos no tenían nada en común.

 _Porque no lo tenían._

Gellert siempre fue carismático y de una sonrisa amplia y brillante. Draco era experto en mostrar una capa de indiferencia y arrogancia. Los ojos azules de Gellert irradiaron vida e inteligencia; los grises de Draco, frialdad e indiferencia. Gellert estudió en Durmstrang mientras que Draco estaba allí, en su refugio, en Hogwarts…

Y, entonces, como no podía ser de otra forma cuando los sentimientos de Albus se interponían, empezó a notar los detalles en los que sí se parecían: _mira, también es rubio, es un sangre limpia. De alguna manera u otra, se inclinarán hacia las artes oscuras. Gustan de una comida dulce y odian las cosas lentas. Qué ingeniosos pueden ser; oh, ambos buscan algo, quieren ser mejores, quieren ser superiores, se creen capaces de comerse al mundo… y también huyen cuando están asustados…_

Pero todo eso no eran más que tonterías, formas de recordar un pasado tan hermoso como doloroso… hasta que Harry, en su sexto año, miró por el pasillo y sus ojos tristes y preocupados se centraron en los primeros movimientos de Draco, luego de haberlo atacado con aquel terrible _Sectumsempra…_

Entonces, demasiado tarde (porque si lo hubiera notado antes, quizás habría sido capaz de crear un plan que lo involucrara), descubrió que entre ellos no existía solo rivalidad. Existía más. Mucho más.

 _Oh, cuánto lo lamento, querido muchacho._

Gracias a ello, su atención, la de los pequeños momentos y los caramelos de limón, se centró en Harry, pero no en el héroe, no en el joven hombre que derrotaría a Voldemort (porque una cicatriz en su frente así decidió dictarlo); Albus miró al muchacho que, sin saberlo, también había encontrado tiempo para enamorarse de aquel rubio, de ese asustado y peligroso adolescente.

 _Oh. ¿Acaso así miraba Albus a Gellert?_

Con pasión, con rabia, con enfado… con ese desesperado deseo de salvarlo, arriesgando su vida. ¿Acaso así Albus se había comportado? Mirando hacia otro lado cuando Gellert tramaba algo, pero corriendo a su lado para detenerlo, y no por sus víctimas, sino para evitar que él mismo se hiciera daño.

Pero Draco y Harry no eran ellos; no eran Gellert y Albus. Draco y Harry se detestaron casi de inmediato mientras que él y Gellert se hicieron amigos a los pocos minutos de conocerse, aunque después tuvieran que pagar las consecuencias de ello.

Tal vez fue lo mejor que Draco y Harry empezaran conociendo lo peor de ellos, porque de esa forma, si más adelante las cosas encontraban la manera de cambiar para guiarlos a un mejor destino, ambos sabrían a qué se estaban enfrentando; Harry no sería como Albus, que se dejó inflamar por la belleza e inteligencia de Gellert, y Draco no sería como Gellert, que podría manipular hasta la muerte de un ser amado para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Ellos, esos chiquillos, se repetía una y otra vez mientras analizaba sus propios recuerdos, eran distintos. Pero aun así, Albus no podía evitar reflejarse tanto, _tanto,_ en ellos.

Y el tiempo, la oscuridad y los errores, se encargaron de que la Marca Tenebrosa fuera tatuada en la piel de Draco.

Al saber que el joven Malfoy era un mortífago, Albus hizo uno de esos actos por los que, se decía con humor negro, el Sombrero Seleccionador había decidido mandarlo a Gryffindor en vez de Ravenclaw: intentó salvar a Draco. Luchó para que sobreviviera ese inocente amor adolescente, aun sí aquellos que lo tenían, no consiguieran comprenderlo.

—El alma de ese chico todavía no está tan dañada —le dijo a Severus, cuando le ordenó que tenía que ser él, y no Draco, quien lo asesinara. Malfoy no podía ser como Gellert; él tenía derecho a darse cuenta, quizá demasiado tarde, quizá pronto, que Harry ansiaba ayudarlo. Que para Harry no era un simple enemigo; que, de hecho, sus confusos sentimientos eran correspondidos—. No quiero que se destroce por mi culpa.

Y así consiguió que una parte del alma de Draco (la que era blanda, la que lloraba en los baños, la que sentía, la que sería capaz de amar si así se lo permitiera) fuera salvada. Tiempo después, Harry se encargó de extender su mano y rescatarlo de las llamas por una simple y hermosa razón. Tan sencilla era, que hasta Dumbledore tardó en darse cuenta de ello, a pesar de que se le pasaba la vida diciéndole a Harry que solo el amor podía ayudarlos.

 _Tal vez también debió decírselo a Draco, aún si nunca tuvo el coraje suficiente para susurrárselo a Gellert._

Pero inclusive más allá de todas esas ridículas similitudes en su historia que la imaginación y el corazón roto de Albus se encargaron de encontrar, él murió sabiendo que ellos no tenían nada en común, más que la manera en la que Draco sujetaba su copa (al igual que Gellert), y cómo Harry (si Albus no fuera tan ciego consigo mismo), siempre encontraba una manera de no ver el pasado de Draco, y quererlo por lo que él veía y los demás no.

 _Pero, de verdad, Albus y Harry no se parecían._

Ni siquiera en detalles que la muerte le impidió ver, como aquel cuando Harry desarmó a Draco, cambiando así el destino de una guerra, al igual que Albus lo hizo en el pasado, cuando no mató a Gellert, sino que lo desarmó en otra batalla más antigua, pero que también, por una de esas casualidades que no lo son, cambió el futuro violento por uno mejor, y en donde la varita de saúco pasó de un propietario a otro.

 _Y tampoco Draco se parecía en nada a Gellert._

Inclusive si los dos hubieran defendido a quienes decían odiar. Porque hubo un momento (decisivo y lleno de miedo, tanto en el pasado como en el futuro, donde Voldemort estuvo involucrado), en el que Draco se negó a reconocer a Harry para salvarlo, al igual que Gellert se negó a decir quién era el propietario y dónde estaba la varita de saúco para que la memoria y el cuerpo de Albus no fueran tocados.

 _En serio, ellos no tenían nada en común_ , porque Draco, a pesar de todo, era una mejor persona que Gellert, y Harry, sin dudarlo, era mucho mejor que Albus.

 _Benditas, benditas sean siempre las diferencias, las nuevas historias, el pasado que moldea a personas distintas._

 _Porque tal vez Gellert y Albus no la merecieran, pero Harry y Draco, oh, esos queridos e inocentes muchachos, sin duda merecían una segunda oportunidad para… tal vez, solo tal vez… poderlo intentar._

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Esta idea estaba rondando en mi mente desde hace unos cinco días y supe que no me dejaría avanzar mis otros fics hasta que estuviera escrita. Afortunadamente es un fic pequeñito, pero me gustó mucho escribirlo. Me gustó encontrar una forma de relacionarlos. No tengo mucha explicación para este fic, más allá de que hay una historia en mi mente alrededor de Albus y Gellert que aún no me animo a escribir, pero me encantaría hacerlo algún día. :3

 **Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para la escritora perdida.**

 **¡Excelente inicio de semana!**


End file.
